Les aventures d'un petit ours gris
by Linorea
Summary: Fuyant à nouveau ce gouvernement qui les a rejeté, les membres de l'Agence tous risques sont fatigués, perdus et seuls. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est un peu de paix pour se remettre sur pieds et décider de ce qu'ils doivent faire. Murdock centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** : L'Agence tous risques ne m'appartient pas. C'est bien dommage mais on n'y peut rien… **

**Résumé**** : Les membres de l'équipe viennent de s'échapper et essaient de se faire à leur nouveau statut de fugitif ainsi qu'à leur exclusion de l'armée. Il n'y a pas d'action, cela raconte seulement les difficultés de l'Agence tous risques alors qu'ils cherchent un nouveau but et surtout un endroit ou se cacher et se reposer sans craindre de se faire arrêter. **

**L'histoire tourne plutôt autour de Murdock car c'est lui qui a le plus de mal à gérer leur nouvelle situation. La peur d'être à nouveau séparé de ses compagnons le hante mais il garde tous ces sentiments pour lui ce qui inquiète le reste de l'équipe.**

**Voilà, pour l'instant c'est un one-shot mais il y aura surement d'autres chapitres qui suivront. Bonne lecture, j'espère ne pas m'être trop éloignée du caractère des personnages. Murdock fait peut être un peu infantile mais c'est comme ça que je le vois et il est un peu perturbé (plus que d'habitude). **

**And for the no french who try to read this (thank you very much) I'll translate it later, when I will have a little more time for it. Also In the French version of the A-team, they change some characters names : BA is Barracuda and Face is Futé. I know… **

**Les aventures d'un petit ours gris : Les prémisses d'un nouveau départ**

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que les membres de l'équipe Alpha avaient retrouvé les planches à billets pour lesquelles ils avaient été injustement condamnés. Leur nom lavé, ils avaient naïvement espéré retrouver leurs galons, reprendre leur place dans l'armée mais ce simple souhait leur avait été refusé. Pour retrouver les véritables voleurs et lever le voile sur la vérité, ils avaient du s'évader de prison, ce qui restait un crime fédéral.

Et alors que les quatre anciens soldats pensaient enfin pouvoir marcher la tête haute après avoir risqué leurs vies pour aider leur pays, les fers avaient de nouveau été passés à leurs poignets.

Ils avaient combattu pout leur patrie, elle les avait trahie.

Fuyant à nouveau, pourchassés par la police militaire et le FBI, ils ne pouvaient plus compter que sur eux-mêmes. L'armée ne voulait plus d'eux ? Ils n'en attendaient plus rien. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils l'avaient déjà. Ils étaient tous ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Ayant trouvé refuge depuis peu dans une petite maison en banlieue de Boston, les quatre fugitifs pouvaient enfin souffler un peu, sans avoir à regarder sans cesse par-dessus leur épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. C'était la maison d'un lieutenant qui avait servi à leurs cotés à Bagdad. Ralph Meyers, un type vraiment incroyable. Alors que la plupart des autres gars qui se trouvaient sous le commandement du général Morrison les évitaient avec une nuance de crainte et de respect, Meyers faisait partie des rares personnes à rechercher leur compagnie. Il avait bien compris que s'il pouvait s'amuser un peu au milieu de cette guerre, c'était avec ces gars et pas avec d'autres.

Il était médecin et ses missions le menaient rarement aux mêmes endroits que l'Agence tous risques mais de retour au camp, il lui arrivait de les rejoindre pour bricoler un peu de mécanique avec Barracuda, discuter de filles avec Futé et de sujets plus militaires avec Hannibal. Il rentrait même parfois dans les jeux de Murdock que tout le monde évitait pourtant, s'improvisant star de rock ou cow-boy au gré des fantaisies du pilote. En bref, c'était un jeune homme au cœur sur la main, aimé de tous.

Un attentat, un convoi humanitaire détruit dans une explosion et le sourire de Meyers n'avait plus jamais illuminé les longues soirées dans le désert inhospitalier…

Il avait un jour donné son adresse à Hannibal pour que celui-ci récupère pour lui un colis qu'il avait envoyé aux Etats-Unis si jamais il ne devait pas survive à cette guerre. Hannibal savait que Meyers n'ayant pas de famille, sa maison de Boston serait vide. Les services administratifs étaient lents et il faudrait du temps avant que la petite bâtisse soit saisie. En attendant, la police ne penserait jamais à y chercher les quatre membres de l'Agence tous risques. Rien ne pouvait relier directement Meyers à l'équipe alpha. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de la même unité, n'avaient pas participé aux mêmes missions et aucun papier officiel ne pouvait démontrer qu'ils se soient ne serait-ce que croisés dans ce vaste camp encerclé par le sable.

La première chose qu''ils avaient fait en arrivant à Boston avait été de récupérer le colis envoyé de Bagdad. Futé s'était fait passé pour Meyers et les services postaux n'ayant vraisemblablement pas encore appris sa mort et ne portant que peu d'intérêt à la vérification d'identité lui avaient donné ce qu'il demandait sans poser de question.

La boite ne contenait que quelques photos ainsi qu'une poignée de sable glissée dans une enveloppe. Des souvenirs que le lieutenant n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de regarder.

Plusieurs photos représentaient le paysage iraquien mais la plupart étaient des portraits de soldats américains, souriant à l'objectif alors que la fatigue se lisait sur les traits de leurs visages et la poussière qui couvrait leurs uniformes. Et bien sûr, certaines d'entre elles représentaient l'équipe Alpha.

Sur celle-ci les quatre posaient ensemble, Murdock et Futé, bras-dessus bras-dessous, accroupis dans le sable devant Hannibal et Barracuda. Le colonel mâchonnait un cigare et le sergent avait une main posée sur l'épaule de Murdock. C'était la seule image qui les représentait aussi calmes. Sur une autre, seule une moitié du visage du pilote était apparent alors qu'il courrait pour fuir un Barracuda clairement en colère. Sur celle là, Futé avait été surpris par le seau d'eau jeté sur lui alors qu'il posait tout sourire pour la photographie. L'appareil avait immortalisé le beau gosse trempé jusqu'aux os alors que son sourire continuait d'illuminer son visage malgré l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son front et sur le sable. Sur celle-ci Hannibal observait avec appréhension la brochette de scorpions grillés que lui tendait Murdock. Et cette autre, et celle-là, et celle-ci…

Mais le visage de Ralph Meyers lui, n'apparaissait sur aucune d'entre elles.

Les garçons n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à trouver la petite maison du lieutenant, récupérant la clé dans le rosier. Aucun voleur ne penserait à cet endroit, et pour cause ! Futé ne sortit pas indemne de la récupération, les épines des roses laissant de vilaines marques rouges sur son avant bras et sa main.

La maison n'était pas très grande mais ce n'était qu'une situation temporaire. Deux chambres à l'étage avec une salle de bain. Une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, un petit salon et une cuisine. Le paradis pour des fugitifs. Les pièces étaient sobres, presque trop mais Hannibal savait de Meyers qu'il y avait vécu avec son père pour lui éviter la maison de repos jusqu'à la mort récente de ce dernier et qu'il avait décidé de vendre sa propriété dès son retour d'Iraq. Il voulait partir au soleil, acheter un petit appartement sue la cote ouest et ouvrir un petit cabinet de médecin.

Il avait déjà vendu ou donné la plupart des objets qui personnalisaient les lieux, ne gardant que quelques cadres sur une étagère. De grandes caisses entreposées dans un petit cellier contenaient le reste de ses affaires. Il avait prévu de quitter Boston dès son retour…

La maison ainsi dépersonnalisée, les membres de l'équipe avaient un peu moins l'impression de violer l'intimité de leur ancien compagnon. De toute façon, cette maison était leur seule option. Ils avaient roulés et marché à travers tout le pays pour semer la police et finalement atterrir ici et tous les quatre étaient épuisés.

La première chose que fit Futé en arrivant fut de monter à la salle de bains. Il se permit de récupérer quelques vêtements dans la penderie de Meyers avant de sauter sous la douche. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille et le médecin ne se serait surement pas offusqué de cet emprunt. L'eau glissant sur sa peau abimée semblait emporter avec elle tout les soucis qu'il portait depuis trop longtemps, frappant avec douceur la moindre parcelle de son corps. Bon sang ce que ça pouvait faire du bien !

Hannibal et Bosco se posèrent dans les fauteuils du salon, l'un fumant un cigare, les yeux fermés, l'autre allumant le poste de télévision, s'arrêtant sur une émission animalière. La vie des pingouins, au moins avec ce genre d'émissions il pourrait décompresser sans trop se prendre la tête.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'attention du sergent se détourna du trépidant voyage des pingouins à travers la banquise pour se fixer sur Murdock qui venait de les rejoindre dans la pièce. Le pilote se dirigea droit vers la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, crétin ? Demanda t-il non sans une certaine méfiance.

Il avait toujours quelques soupçons lorsque le pilote déjanté demeurait un long moment hors de son champ visuel comme auditif pour réapparaître ensuite soudainement.

La question de son sergent fit ouvrir les yeux au colonel. Pour une fois qu'il avait droit à un peu de calme, il ne voulait pas qu'une énième dispute entre les deux hommes lui arrache ce petit moment de paix. Il s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir pensé que son capitaine avait fait quelque chose pour mériter la méfiance de Barracuda et ce dernier devait être du même avis. Hannibal retira le cigare de ses lèvres et regarda en silence le jeune pilote disposer un à un les cadres sur le rebord de la cheminée. Il y avait mis les photos de leur équipe qu'ils avaient découvertes dans le colis de Meyers. Et dans le dernier cadre, le visage du médecin leur souriait de toute la chaleur dont il avait toujours fait preuve…

Murdock recula de quelques pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, heurtant du creux du genou le canapé sur lequel était assis Hannibal.

- C'est parfait comme ça Murdock. Le rassura le colonel avant de rajouter, la gorge légèrement serrée par l'émotion :

- Merci.

Le colonel vit Barracuda acquiescer en silence. Lui aussi la ressentait sans doute, cette impression d'être chez soi, en famille, de ne plus avoir à fuir. Ils étaient en sécurité ici. Ils étaient chez eux. Même si ce n'était que pour un temps. Ils seraient chez eux tant qu'ils seraient ensemble. Que ce soit dans cette maison ou dans une autre, dans un motel miteux ou à la belle étoile.

Murdock se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur les photos qu'il venait de placer. Pour lui plus que pour un autre elles signifiaient tellement. Il n'avait rien en dehors de ses trois amis et il n'était rien sans eux.

Hannibal n'aimait pas voir le regard de son pilote perdu aussi loin, craignant toujours qu'il ne puisse revenir vers eux. Il passa paternellement son bras derrière son capitaine pour l'attirer vers lui, le laissant poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il était rare qu'il s'autorise la moindre démonstration D'affection mais il sentait que Murdock en avait besoin. Comme pour prouver qu'il avait raison, Murdock ferma les yeux, relâchant la tension accumulée au cours des dernières semaines. Hannibal sentit les muscles du pilote se détendre peu à peu et répondit au regard inquiet de Barracuda par un sourire fatigué.

Le pilote était celui qui vivait le moins bien la situation. Le stress et la peur d'être emmené loin de ses compagnons le rendaient plus fragile. Il avait beau être un pilote de génie, derrière ses grands yeux verts, il n'était qu'un enfant terrifié par des rêves qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à détacher de la réalité. Un enfant qu'il avait pris la responsabilité de protéger à partir du moment où il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois dans cet hôpital de Mexico. Un regard plein d'espoir, hanté par les ombres de la guerre.

« _- Regarde-moi fiston. Il paraît que tu es un sacré pilote d'hélicoptère._

_- Le meilleur sur terre. _

_Le regard assuré du capitaine avait suffit à convaincre Hannibal mais Futé et Barracuda étaient loin de penser que ce fou pouvait piloter ne serait-ce qu'une maquette d'hélicoptère. _

_- Je suis un vrai soldat ! Un commando, mec, d'accord ? Avait rétorqué Murdock._

_- Encore plus inquiétant… _

_Les doutes de ces gars qu'il ne connaissait pas encore avaient blessé le capitaine dont l'espoir qui avait empli son regard se changeait en supplication, sa voix se faisant moins assurée, comme s'il doutait lui même de sa propre identité._

_- J'suis un commando. Répéta t-il doucement. _

_- Je ne demande rien de plus. On vient de te confier à notre garde. Tu es réintégré, capitaine._ »

Et là, c'était de la joie pure qui avait empli les yeux verts, de la joie et de la reconnaissance alors qu'on lui permettait enfin de quitter cet hôpital qu'il haïssait par dessus tout.

Lorsque Futé sortit enfin de la salle de bains, costume beige et chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée dans le haut, cheveux soigneusement coiffés en arrière, il fut surpris du silence qui régnait dans la maison. Pas de hurlements déjantés ni de grognements agacés, pas même les échos d'une conversation. Intrigué, il descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit, jetant un œil à la cuisine avant de se diriger vers le salon.

La scène le réchauffa autant si ce n'est plus que la douche chaude qu'il venait de prendre.

Ainsi endormi, à demi étendu dans un large fauteuil de cuir, Barracuda le géant semblait aussi inoffensif qu'un ours en peluche. Mais ce n'était rien à coté de la vision qu'offraient Murdock et Hannibal. Le pilote était affalé contre le torse du colonel dont la main reposait sur son dos et tous deux semblaient avoir été victimes de quelque marchand de sable, le sommeil les ayant très vraisemblablement pris par surprise. Pendu dans le vide au bout de ses doigts, le cigare du colonel dont il ne restait pas grand-chose fumait encore.

_Quel gâchis._ Pensa Futé en retirant doucement l'objet pour le jeter ensuite dans la cheminée.

Les photos disposées avec amour sur la cheminée le prirent un peu au dépourvu, son cœur se serrant alors que les souvenirs le submergeaient. Il aurait tant voulu que ces moments durent toujours. A l'époque ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils avaient des missions à remplir, des plans auxquels se tenir. Aujourd'hui ils étaient fatigués et perdus. Ils étaient seuls.

Futé prit délicatement le cadre les montrant tous les quatre, son reflet lui renvoya le même regard pétillant que celui qu'il pouvait voir sur la photo. Cela le fit sourire. Après tout, rien n'avait réellement changé. Les lieux étaient différents, l'ennemi aussi. Mais Hannibal, Barracuda, Murdock et lui, ils ne pouvaient pas changer ce qu'ils étaient.

Ils étaient toujours l'équipe Alpha.

Ils étaient toujours l'Agence tous risques.

oOo

La douce béatitude de l'inconscience fut arrachée à Futé au beau milieu de la nuit. Le lieutenant ouvrit les yeux sur les ténèbres de la chambre. Il mit un moment à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et à réaliser que le bruit qu'il l'avait réveillé provenait du lit d'à coté. Il poussa la couverture et s'assit sur son matelas, frissonnant au contact du sol froid sur ses pieds nus.

La nuit était fraîche, il avait bien fait de passer un t-shirt sur son caleçon. Il se demandait pourquoi les seuls sous-vêtements qu'il avait pu trouver dans cette maison arboraient des motifs aussi ridicules que les petits lapins de celui-ci quand il se rendit compte que le bruit qui provenait du lit de Murdock ressemblait étrangement à des sanglots.

Futé sursauta, réalisant subitement qu'il s'agissait bien de sanglots, chassant les dernières brumes de sommeil pour allumer sa lampe de chevet avant de s'approcher de l'autre lit.

Le pilote était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses mains serraient l'oreiller dans lequel son visage était enfoui et il tremblait de tout son corps. Futé s'assit près de lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

- Murdock, réveille-toi. Lui intima t-il doucement de peur de l'arracher trop brusquement à ses cauchemars.

Le pilote remua, se retournant dans son sommeil. Son visage était trempé de larmes et crispé par la peur. La vision de son ami terrorisé brisa le cœur de Futé. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Murdock, le soulevant malgré sa résistance jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse nicher la tête du pilote dans son cou. Il sentit au tressautement du corps de Murdock et à la crispation de ses muscles qu'il s'était réveillé mais il ne bougea pas, gardant son ami serré contre lui.

Les bras du pilote s'agrippèrent à sa taille dans une étreinte désespérée et Futé passa une main derrière sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour calmer ses sanglots.

- Tout va bien. Tout va bien, je suis là. Chut, calme-toi. Murmura le lieutenant, répétant ces mots encore et encore pour le réconforter. Murdock était comme un frère pour lui et il ne supportait pas de le voir aussi vulnérable.

Il le berça encore quelques minutes avant de l'écarter doucement, plongeant son regard bleu dans le vert profond de celui de son ami. Le pilote détourna son regard humide, se mordant la lèvre comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Hé. Ca va aller ?

Murdock acquiesça, les yeux toujours baissés.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Futé connaissait la réponse. Il l'avait déjà entendue deux fois cette semaine alors qu'il partageait la chambre d'un motel miteux avec le pilote. Et en effet, Murdock secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Peu importe, Futé savait à peu près de quoi il en retournait. La première fois il avait été réveillé par des pleurs comme cette nuit mais la seconde fois, C'était en criant et en appelant que Murdock l'avait littéralement fait tomber du lit.

Hannibal, Futé, Bosco. Il criait leurs noms dans son sommeil comme s'il les avait perdus…

Alors Futé en avait conclu que Murdock était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois séparé de ses compagnons et enfermé dans quelque asile de fou. Il n'avait pas sa place dans ce genre d'endroit. Il était peut être fou, oui mais c'était un fou génial que les hôpitaux dans lesquels il avait été interné n'avaient fait que détruire à petit feu.

- Je suis désolé, Futé. Je t'ai encore réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le rassura le lieutenant en lui souriant pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait que faire d'être arraché à ses rêves de bonne compagnie à deux heures du matin.

Le pilote n'avait pas l'air convaincu et fut pris d'un frisson alors que les images de son cauchemar se rappelaient à lui. Le tremblement n'échappa pas à Futé.

- Tu me fais une petite place ? Demanda t-il sans attendre la réponse pour pousser doucement son ami afin de se glisser à ses cotés.

Murdock le regarda faire, l'incompréhension qui se lisait dans son regard se transformant vite en gratitude.

- Tu es le premier homme à profiter de ma compagnie au lit. Plaisanta Futé tout en essayant de trouver une position confortable malgré le peu de largeur du lit.

Il fini par se mettre sur le coté, dos au pilote, un bras plié sous la tête. Quelques secondes et il sentit le dos de Murdock se caller contre le sien. Quelques minutes et le son rythmé de la respiration de son ami emplit enfin la pièce.

Une fois rassuré sur le sommeil exempt de tout cauchemar du pilote, Futé ne mit pas longtemps à glisser lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

A dix heures le matin suivant, la maison était si calme que Barracuda se réveilla, pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, de bonne humeur. Descendant les marches en sifflotant un petit air de son invention, il fut agréablement accueilli par l'odeur sucrée qui s'échappait de la cuisine.

Hannibal était assis à table, le journal déplié sur ses genoux, un pancake tartinée de beurre de cacahuète roulé entre les doigts. Le colonel s'était surement levé tôt pour avoir le temps d'acheter le journal, de quoi faire le petit déjeuner et cuisiner une assiette pleine de pancakes. Barracuda en attrapa un et mordit à pleines dents dedans, en savourant toute la saveur. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir pour profiter de ce moment de tranquillité quand Hannibal brisa en mille morceaux ses rêves de petit déjeuner pris au calme.

- Est-ce que tu peux réveiller les garçons ? Il faut qu'on aille au centre commercial ce matin pour nous approvisionner et acheter quelques vêtements.

Comme Futé, Hannibal avait du se résoudre à piocher dans la garde robe de Meyers, optant pour un jean classique et une chemise bleue ciel.

Barracuda grogna sa réponse, toute trace de bonne humeur s'envolant subitement. Il obéit néanmoins à celui qui restait son supérieur et remonta l'escalier, se dirigeant vers la seconde chambre de l'étage, la seule avec deux lits séparés.

Il ouvrit sans ménagement la porte, le regrettant aussitôt, sa mâchoire se restant interdit devant la vision des deux hommes endormis dans le même lit. Peck était allongé sur le dos, les bras étendus de chaque coté et Murdock était étendu près de lui, sur le ventre, son visage reposant sur le torse de son ami.

Le sergent, une fois qu'il eu repris le fonctionnement de son cerveau, referma la porte, doucement. Avant de frapper un grand coup dans le mur du couloir en hurlant :

- Debout !

Il entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre coté de la porte et estima son devoir fait.

Hannibal, sourcil levé, suivit Barracuda du regard alors qu'il s'asseyait à table. Il l'observa vider d'une traite son verre de lait et tartiner tranquillement un pancake avant d'oser finalement demander :

- Il y a une raison particulière au tremblement qui vient de secouer la maison ?

- Je n'ai rien vu du tout. Répondit Bosco du tac au tac, la vision les deux hommes endormis ensemble refusant de se détacher de sa rétine.

Avant que le colonel puisse lui demander des précisions, piqué par la curiosité engendré par le comportement de son sergent, le calme du matin fut définitivement rompu.

- Non mais ça ne va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ! J'ai cru qu'on était attaqué, j'ai failli faire un infarctus !

Il était exceptionnel de voir Futé avant qu'un peigne n'ait eu l'occasion de lisser ses cheveux. Ce matin était l'un de ces rares moments. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de s'habiller avant de se ruer au rez-de-chaussée ne faisait que rendre la situation plus comique.

Hannibal se retint de sourire devant la vision de son lieutenant et des lapereaux qui couraient sur son caleçon et lui fit remarquer :

- Ta réaction si on se fait attaquer c'est de tomber dans les pommes ? Tu es certain d'être un Ranger ?

Futé lui lança un regard noir et retourna son attention vers Barracuda qui dégustait tranquillement son petit déjeuner en ignorant complètement la fureur du jeune homme.

- Et si j'ai un bleu ? Je ne vais plus ressembler à rien ! Dramatisa Futé en désignant sa pommette qui arborait en effet déjà une teinte rosée.

- Ca serait dommage… Plaisanta le colosse. Mais tu ne serais probablement pas tombé du lit si tu avais dormi dans le tien.

Hannibal qui avait décroché de la conversation malgré le bruit releva instantanément la tête, fixant son lieutenant, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Futé rougit violemment, ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois sans trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre. Une nouvelle première pour l'arnaqueur.

- Futé a dormi avec moi cette nuit. Annonça Murdock le plus simplement du monde en les rejoignant et en attrapant les trois derniers pancakes avant que Barracuda ne les engouffre eux-aussi. Tellement simplement que Hannibal se contenta pour tout commentaire de retourner à la lecture de son journal. L'effet Murdock sans doute. Tout en lisant les pages sport, le colonel tira la chaise la plus proche de lui. Futé se laissa tomber dessus sans souffler mot et attrapa le pancake volant qui lui arrivait dessus à la manière d'un frisbee.

- Ne lance pas la nourriture, taré.

- Voyons Bosco ! Les pancakes sont fait pour voler, tout le monde sait ça. Rétorqua Murdock.

- Tout le monde sait ça… Répéta ironiquement le sergent à l'iroquoise.

- Tout le monde. Affirma non pas Murdock mais Hannibal tout en continuant sa lecture et en sirotant son café.

Le pilote hocha la tête en désignant son officier supérieur comme s'il était l'incarnation même de la vérité.

Barracuda émit un grognement sourd et remplit à nouveau son verre de lait pour le vider aussitôt. Une petite victoire qui suffit même à Futé dont la mauvaise humeur retomba bien vite, s'équilibrant avec la gaité communicative du pilote qui détournait déjà le beurre de cacahuète pour s'en faire des peintures de guerre.

oOo

Le bus. Ce n'était pas tout à fait leur moyen de transport habituel mais la voiture que Futé leur avait dégotée les avait lâchés la veille, devant le bureau de poste. Rien d'étonnant pour une voiture qu'il avait récupérée pour une bouchée de pain chez un ferrailleur…

Trente minutes de route dans un véhicule bondé. Il n'y avait qu'un que cela amusait.

Futé et Barracuda avaient réussi à trouver des places assises tandis qu'Hannibal et Murdock étaient condamnés à rester debout tout le trajet. En théorie.

- Regarde ça Futé !

L'interpellé qui avait fermé les yeux dans l'espoir de faire une petite sieste les rouvrit et se tourna vers le pilote. De toute façon il aurait eu bien du mal à dormir. Pas avec les pleurs de cette gamine que sa mère peinait à calmer.

Murdock était suspendu à la barre qui se trouvait au plafond et qui servait normalement aux passagers pour se tenir. Se soulevant à la seule force de ses bras, le pilote était parvenu à remonter ses jambes jusqu'à son visage puis à caler ses pieds derrière la barre.

- Ne viens pas de plaindre si tu te brises le crane en tombant. Commenta Futé, ignorant les regards outrés des passagers.

Comme d'habitude les gens pensaient avoir affaire à un illuminé et se demandaient pourquoi les hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui ne faisaient rien pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. C'était ce type de regard qui était réservé en général aux parents qui laissaient leurs enfants hurler dans les grands magasins.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, idiot.

Barracuda était le seul que les singeries du pilote agaçaient presque autant que les passagers du bus. En tous cas c'était ce que les apparences pouvaient laisser supposer.

- Toi aussi tu t'inquiètes pour moi mon gros nounours ?

- Tu peux te fracturer le crane si tu veux, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, tu es déjà complètement cinglé. Marmonna le sergent.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Murdock lâcha soudain prise, laissant son corps retomber, tête première.

Barracuda qui était le seul à avoir sauté de son siège en pensant que le pilote allait réellement tomber se rassit en grommelant et en tournant son attention vers la vitre. Plusieurs passagers avaient sursauté, quelques cris avaient franchis les lèvres mais aucun bruit sourd n'illustra la chute attendue.

Futé et Hannibal étaient les seuls à avoir comprit exactement ce que Murdock cherchait à faire. Seuls ses pieds le retenaient à la barre à présent, ses mains tendues touchant le sol sur lequel avait glissé sa casquette rouge.

De nouveaux murmures de désapprobation se firent entendre mais ils furent couverts par le plus doux des sons. Assise sur les genoux de sa mère, une petite fille habillée comme une princesse de Disney, riait aux éclats devant le spectacle offert par le pilote.

Barracuda redirigea son attention vers Murdock et le vit sourire à la gamine à la peau cuivrée et aux cheveux noirs tressés dont les yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes. Son rire cristallin emplissait à présent le bus silencieux, les regards sombres des passagers s'adoucissant, les nuages qui obscurcissaient leur vue disparaissant doucement sous la chaleur du rire de l'enfant.

Le grand du à l'iroquoise soupira et secoua la tête, attendri malgré lui par la scène. Dès qu'un enfant était impliqué, le géant se métamorphosait, devenant pour un temps aussi doux qu'un ourson.

- Et vous là ! Descendez tout de suite, cette barre n'est pas faite pour ça.

Profitant d'un arrêt de bus, le chauffeur s'était levé de son poste pour venir enguirlander le fou qui semait la zizanie dans son véhicule.

Hannibal s'interposa avant qu'il n'atteigne le capitaine.

- Je ne vois cette règle écrite nulle part. Et vous ?

Le chauffeur hésita, écrasé par la prestance de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant qui lui faisait face.

- C'est vrai, laissez le faire ce qu'il veut. Intervint un homme d'affaires qui quelques minutes plus tôt lançait pourtant des regards noirs en direction de Murdock et de ses amis.

- Oui. Il ne dérange personne. Surenchérit une jeune femme dont la beauté n'échappa pas à Futé qui, ignorant et le chauffeur et Murdock toujours suspendu à l'envers, se leva de sa place pour aller s'accouder à celle de la brunette.

- Bonjour. Templeton. Se présenta t-il, un sourire charmeur peint sur le visage.

La jeune femme rougit et baissa les yeux.

Le chauffeur du bus observa un à un les quatre étranges individus qui se trouvaient dans son bus et lorsque son regard se posa sur le géant noir qui arborait une iroquoise et l'observait avec la férocité d'un prédateur, il décida que finalement, il n'y avait aucune loi qui empêchait les passagers de se suspendre aux barres de sécurité par les pieds…

Le pauvre homme retourna à sa place, un peu honteux de son manque de courage et démarra le bus.

- Euh, colonel.

Hannibal se retourna vers son pilote qui ne savait visiblement pas comment se remettre dans le bon sens, pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite princesse dont le rire redoubla devant l'expression perplexe de cet homme aux beaux yeux verts débordant de gentillesse.

Hannibal l'aida à décrocher ses pieds et le pilote se retrouva sans dommages sur le plancher des vaches, récupérant sa casquette fétiche pour la visser sur son crane. Il se remit debout, chancelant un peu, le sang recommençant à peine à circuler dans ses jambes. Il s'assit à la place laissée par Futé, frottant énergiquement ses cuisses pour en atténuer le picotement désagréable.

Il ne nota pas le nouvel arrêt du bus et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main effleura son épaule. Il releva la tête.

- Merci. C'était vraiment gentil. Le remercia la mère de la petite princesse en robe rose avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Avant de descendre, la petite se retourna et fit un signe de la main en direction de Murdock, ouvrant et fermant sa petite menotte pour lui dire au revoir. Murdock lui rendit le geste, lui souriant alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière les portes du bus.

- Boss, je crois que des fourmis rouges invisibles sont en train de dévorer mes jambes… Comme dans ce film là avec les fourmis géantes sauf que là elles sont plus petites et… invisibles. Donc en fait elles ne peuvent même pas être rouges. Hannibal, est-ce qu'une chose invisible peut avoir une couleur ?

oOo

- Wow ! C'est immense ! S'extasia le pilote levant les yeux au ciel pour admirer le plafond de verre incroyablement haut du centre commercial.

Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel et le soleil de midi donnait directement dans le hall gigantesque où s'amassaient des centaines de personnes de tous types, de toutes tailles et de tous horizons. Les terrasses des cafés débordaient de monde à cette heure-ci et certains étaient même obligés de manger leurs sandwichs à même le sol, profitant de l'ombre de la cascade au milieu de laquelle poussait un palmier géant.

- Si tu ne regardes pas ou tu marches, tu vas finir par rentrer dans quelqu'un.

Murdock écouta les conseils de son colonel, ses yeux se posant sur la multitude de magasins qui bordaient le rez-de-chaussée. L'un d'entre eux attira tout particulièrement son attention et avant même que ses amis ne s'en rendent compte, il avait disparu dans la foule opaque.

- Futé. Appela Hannibal, tirant le lieutenant de la contemplation du petit bout de papier sur lequel la jeune femme du bus avait noté son numéro.

- Va retrouver Murdock et ne le perd pas. On vous attendra au deuxième étage. C'est là que se trouvent presque toutes les boutiques de vêtements.

- Pas de problème. Acquiesça Futé, tournant le dos à ses deux compagnons pour partir à la recherche du pilote.

- Futé ! Le rappela Hannibal, lui indiquant la direction opposée de l'index.

- Oh.

Changeant de cap, Futé s'éloigna de ses amis, partant cette fois dans la bonne direction.

Il suffit à l'arnaqueur d'examiner les enseignes des magasins qui lui faisaient face pour deviner vers lequel Murdock était allé. Juste au dessus de l'enseigne un énorme avion rouge flottait dans les airs, piloté par un ours en peluche arborant des lunettes d'aviateur.

Dans le mille. Le pilote se tenait devant la vitrine, admirant les animations qui la faisaient vivre. Plusieurs personnes l'entouraient, plusieurs enfants actuellement et Futé du se frayer un chemin parmi eux pour rejoindre son ami, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas froisser son costume.

Dans la vitrine, mus par des fils à la manière de marionnettes, plusieurs ours en peluche s'activaient, dansant, faisant du vélo et volant dans les airs à bord de petits avions colorés. Murdock s'extasiait autant si ce n'est plus que les gamins collés à la vitrine et Futé ne pu s'empêcher de comparer son ami à un grand enfant. Il continuait de s'émerveiller de tout et de rien malgré les épreuves et était capable de se créer tout un monde avec quelques objets insignifiants. L'homme était doté d'un imaginaire hors du commun mais ce qui faisait son exceptionnelle personnalité était aussi ce qui le rendait vulnérable.

C'étaient ces peurs imaginaires, ces monstres dans le placard, qui le réveillaient la nuit en sueur ou l'emmenaient parfois si loin dans son esprit que ses amis craignaient de plus pouvoir le ramener auprès d'eux.

Qui pouvait croire que derrière ces grands yeux pétillants d'innocence se cachait un pilote de génie capable de parler un nombre incalculable de langues et de répéter mot pour mot les dialogues de chaque film qu'il avait vu ?

Oui, les médecins pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais jamais Futé n'échangerait son ami contre un type certes moins fou mais oh combien plus ennuyeux !

- Est-ce que tu en veux un ? Finit par demander le lieutenant à son ami.

L'idée lui était venue subitement. Il avait hésité à poser cette question, après tout Murdock était un adulte et il n'avait pas envie de le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais si un ours en peluche pouvait veiller sur le sommeil d'un enfant, peut être pouvait il veiller aussi sur celui d'un pilote un peu fou.

Murdock se tourna vers son ami avec des yeux pleins d'un espoir tout enfantin.

- Je peux ? Demanda t-il, hésitant.

Futé acquiesça en souriant. Il ferait tout pour que son ami retrouve cette joie sans faille qu'il avait perdu depuis son internement en Allemagne et sa séparation du reste de l'équipe. La voix terrifiée de Murdock alors que les soldats tentaient de l'emmener hors de la salle d'audience le hanteraient à jamais : « _Ne me touchez pas. Lâchez-moi !_ » Il avait entendu la voix du pilote se briser alors qu'il appelait à l'aide et son cœur s'était tordu de douleur. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était cracher sa colère sur Sosa qui les avait arrêté : « _T'es contente au moins ? T'es contente Charissa ?_ »

Ils avaient sorti Murdock de cet hôpital mais le mal avait déjà été fait. Quelque chose s'était cassé, quelque chose que Futé n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réparer. Tous les rires, tous les sourires qu'avaient eus le pilote depuis ne pouvaient dissimuler les ombres qui hantaient son regard vert…

Futé n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds dans une boutique entièrement dédiée aux ours en peluche mais il devait admettre que c'était plutôt impressionnant. En plus du gigantesque présentoir central, une multitude d'étagères longeaient les murs et toutes étaient pleines d'ours. Il n'y avait pas un chien, pas un lapin, non seulement des ours. De toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Des crépus, des tous doux, des touffus et des poils ras.

Futé laissa Murdock farfouiller dans le présentoir central et se dirigea vers le fond du magasin tout en longeant les étagères, les oursons le regardant passer avec des yeux tantôt moqueurs, tantôt tristes.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur ?

Le charmeur accueilli avec son plus beau sourire la vendeuse qui avançait vers lui. Elle n'était pas très grande mais son visage doux encadré par de longs cheveux noirs et ses lèvres fines attisèrent immédiatement l'intérêt de l'arnaqueur.

- Vous souhaitez offrir peut être ? C'est un petit garçon ou une petite fille ?

La question prit Futé au dépourvu.

- A vrai dire j'attends seulement que mon ami ait trouvé son bonheur. Répondit-il en désignant Murdock d'un signe de tête.

Le pilote avait presque disparu sous l'immense pyramide d'ours en peluche, soumettant visiblement chacun d'entre eux à un casting très select. Un ours gris venait visiblement d'attiser l'intérêt du capitaine qui le serra dans ses bras. Normal, il fallait bien tester la douceur de l'animal.

Le froncement de sourcils et la légère grimace de la vendeuse n'échappèrent pas à Futé et ce qu'il en déduit ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Finalement, cette fille n'était pas si jolie que ça. Ses yeux étaient ternes, son nez trop long. Rien d'exceptionnel.

- Quelque chose vous ennuie ? Demanda t-il sans se défaire de son sourire de prince charmant. Seulement si ses lèvres souriaient, ses yeux bleus étaient loin d'en faire autant, avertissant la jeune femme qu'elle avait intérêt à bien peser sa réponse.

Elle ne dit rien, rougissant légèrement et baissant la tête avant de se diriger vers un autre groupe de clients potentiels. Des enfants, évidemment.

Futé fulminait. Il lui arrivait d'oublier que les gens étaient pour la plupart bien étroits d'esprit. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas voir en Murdock le type fantastique que lui, Hannibal et même Bosco voyaient ? C'était pareil lorsqu'ils stationnaient près de Bagdad. Les autres gars l'évitaient, ne prenant même pas la peine de retenir son nom… Enfin à l'exception près du lieutenant Ralph Meyers. Il y avait décidément bien peu de types biens dans le monde.

Une petite portion du magasin qu'il n'avait pas vue jusque là attira soudain son attention et ce qu'il y vit lui redonna le sourire.

Murdock regarda l'ours droit dans les yeux, le maintenant de ses bras tendus à hauteur de visage.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis Chuck ? Tu veux faire partie de l'équipe ?

L'ours gris aux poils doux ne lui répondit pas, le snobant de son air renfrogné.

- Tu lui as déjà donné un nom ? Je suppose que ton choix est fait. Commenta Futé en arrivant près de lui, dissimulant quelque chose dans son dos.

- Tous les ours en peluche ont un nom, il suffit de leur demander.

- Celui-ci ne m'a pas l'air très bavard. Remarqua le lieutenant.

- Non. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Bosco ?

Futé observa l'ourson de plus près et ricana. C'était vrai. Ils avaient exactement la même expression.

- Evite de dire ça en face de notre gros ours, tu risquerais de te prendre un sérieux coup de patte.

Murdock acquiesça, imaginant déjà la scène. Ce serait drôle mais cela ne valait peut être pas la peine de finir encastré dans un mur.

- Je suppose que… Chuck est un pilote hors pair.

- Comment tu as deviné ? Chercha à comprendre Murdock, ébahi par l'incroyable sens de déduction de son ami.

Sa réaction fit rire Futé qui lui tendit l'objet dissimulé jusque là derrière son dos.

- Parce que je crois qu'il a perdu ça.

Les yeux du pilote pétillèrent alors qu'il saisissait la petite casquette rouge, la posant immédiatement sur la tête de l'ours. Ca collait parfaitement, il y avait même deux petits trous pour les oreilles.

- On dirait la mienne. Commenta Murdock en admirant le résultat.

Futé donna une petite tape sur la visière de ladite casquette, la faisant glisser sur les yeux de son ami.

- Allez, on y va. Le boss va finir par s'inquiéter.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la caisse et Murdock assit son nouvel ami sur le meuble. La caissière, cheveux châtains clairs coupés très courts, sourit.

- Cette casquette lui va comme un gant. Commenta t elle en passant les codes barres au scanner.

- Vous allez former une bonne équipe. Rajouta la caissière en tendant l'ourson à Murdock.

Murdock lui rendit son sourire et Futé décida que cette fille là ne serait peut être jamais Miss America mais que pour lui elle méritait bien un dix sur dix. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme blonde et déposa délicatement ses lèvres dessus avant de la lui rendre et de quitter le magasin sans se retourner. Il maitrisait l'art du gentleman à la perfection et ce n'était pas la caissière, rouge comme une pivoine, qui dirait le contraire.

oOo

- On a assez d'argent pour payer tout ça ? Demanda Barracuda, inquiet, alors qu'il faisait la queue avec Hannibal dans un magasin de vêtements pour hommes. Ce n'était pas la grande classe mais personne n'avait besoin de porter du Dior pour se sentir à l'aise. Enfin personne à part…

- Ah vous êtes là ! Retentit joyeusement la voix de leur lieutenant.

En les rejoignant, Futé jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux vêtements qu'il voyait dans les rayons et fit la moue. Ce n'était pas tout à fait son type. Murdock le suivait, serrant dans ses bras son ours gris.

- Vous en avez mis du temps. Remarqua Bosco, irrité à l'idée que maintenant, il allait devoir attendre que les deux retardataires refassent leur garde robe.

Hannibal, un cigare non allumé au coin des lèvres, sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche et la tendit à son lieutenant. Futé compta rapidement.

- C'est tout ?

- Estime-toi déjà heureux que Meyers ait gardé quelques économies chez lui. Le rappela à l'ordre le colonel. Et si tu veux quelque chose de plus cher, utilise ton propre argent.

Futé pris l'air le plus innocent qu'il avait en réserve.

- Qui, moi ? Voyons Hannibal, je n'ai pas un centime.

- Et cet ours, tu l'as volé ? Demanda le colonel en désignant la peluche d'un geste de la tête.

Touché.

- Colonel ! Intervint solennellement Murdock en plaçant son ours devant lui et en lui faisant faire un salut militaire. Capitaine Chuck, à vos ordres colonel.

Hannibal rendit son salut à l'ourson, plus par réflexe que par véritable intention mais l'expression sérieuse de son capitaine l'incita à rentrer dans son jeu.

- Capitaine. Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Repos.

L'ourson baissa son bras et retourna se loger dans les bras du pilote ravi que Chuck soit officiellement devenu un membre de l'Agence tous risques.

Un lourd soupir de Barracuda montra ce qu'il pensait de cette mise en scène mais il ne dit rien. Après tout si l'idiot était heureux et tant qu'il ne l'ennuyait pas, il n'avait rien à redire à ses facéties.

oOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Futé avait finalement réussi à dégoter quelques costumes bon marché à son goût. Murdock s'était moins formalisé quand à la qualité des vêtements, optant pour des t-shirts à motifs colorés, deux chemises à carreaux et deux jeans classiques. Une paire de Converses rouges avaient rejoint la pile de vêtements un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe avaient ensuite profité d'un bon sandwich, assis sur le rebord de la cascade, profitant des rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des palmes géantes de l'arbre tropical qui l'ornait. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, comme si l'armée des Etats-Unis n'était pas à leur poursuite, comme s'ils étaient libres d'aller et venir à leur guise, libres de vivre. Le rire de Murdock alors qu'il racontait des histoires drôles sans queue ni tête était communicatif. Même Hannibal qui s'était contenté de sourire en écoutant son capitaine avait fini par se laisser aller au fou rire, ses yeux pleurant autant que ceux de ses compagnons alors qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter.

Ca faisait tellement de bien. Relâcher la pression malgré le monde qui circulait autour d'eux, oublier un court instant de scanner les visages des passants, de se retourner toutes les minutes pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait…

oOo

Il commençait à se faire tard lorsque les quatre anciens soldats rentrèrent, les bras chargés de vêtements et de provisions. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Barracuda qui raffolait de sa cuisine, bien que jamais il ne l'ait avoué, Murdock se mit aussitôt aux fourneaux.

Chuck supervisait le déroulement des opérations, installé sur une chaise, une serviette enroulée autour de son cou et une cuillère de bois serrée entre ses pattes. Murdock était doué dans de nombreux domaines et la cuisine en faisait partie. Nombre de ses créations culinaires étaient d'un délice à faire pâlir les plus grands chefs. A condition qu'ils ne jettent pas un œil à la liste d'ingrédients. Le pilote avait en effet la fâcheuse habitude de rajouter des ingrédients pour le moins inhabituels dans ses plats, comme pour la sauce secrète à l'antigel…

Enfin, pour ce soir, ce serait un menu plus classique. Ou presque.

Murdock emprunta la cuillère de Chuck pour touiller doucement la sauce aux douces émanations chocolatées qui cuisait à petit feu.

- Lis-moi la recette, s'il te plait. Dit-il en posant le petit livre de cuisine trouvé dans un tiroir devant l'ourson.

La recette parlait de poulet au citron et n'était plus d'un grand intérêt dans la mesure où il avait modifié tous les ingrédients à l'exception du poulet. Ecoutant néanmoins attentivement les conseils de son apprenti, le pilote coupa en deux un citron et fit en fit couler quelques gouttes dans la sauce. Passant un doigt sur la cuillère de bois pour gouter sa création, Murdock ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier.

- Mm. Tu avais raison Chuck, le citron change tout. La saveur est délicate au palais, légèrement acide, la texture est douce et pas trop épaisse. Parfait !

En attendant le repas, les trois autres membres de l'équipe s'occupaient dans le salon. Hannibal perdait aux cartes contre Futé et comme le mauvais perdant qu'il était, il essayait vainement de se rattraper en modifiant les règles.

- Tu ne peux pas changer ta main en pleine partie Hannibal. S'indigna Futé alors que son supérieur replaçait trois de ses cartes dans le Deck pour en récupérer trois autres.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est dans la règle.

- Je joue au Hold'em depuis tout petit, je n'ai jamais vu cette règle écrite nulle part…

- Et bien maintenant tu la connais. Répondit calmement Hannibal, tout en jetant un œil aux cartes retournées sur la table pour voir si sa main était meilleure que la précédente.

- D'accord. Alors ça ne dérange personne si je pioche deux nouvelles cartes.

Barracuda soupira en regardant le jeu devenir vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Son estomac gronda bruyamment et il baissa le son de la télé pour tendre l'oreille en direction de la cuisine. Le repas devrait bientôt être près.

Il pouvait entendre Murdock débattre à haute voix quand à l'accompagnement qui serait le plus approprié pour son plat.

- Il parle encore tout seul. Râla le sergent.

- Laisse le tranquille. Soupira Futé tout en jetant ses cartes face contre table. Le plus important c'est qu'il prépare le diner non ? Et de toute façon il ne parle pas tout seul.

- Non. Rajouta Hannibal en rangeant les cartes, la partie ne valant plus la peine d'être terminée. Le capitaine Chuck est avec lui. Ils ont bien le droit de discuter.

Barracuda observa ses deux compagnons avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous êtes tous les deux aussi cinglés que lui. Marmonna t-il.

L'attente avait été longue mais le résultat la compensait largement. Dire que c'était délicieux était un euphémisme. Le pilote s'était vraiment donné du mal cette fois.

- Il n'y a rien de non comestible là dedans ? Hésita tout de même Futé en tâtant la viande de sa fourchette.

- Un cuisinier ne dévoile jamais ses secrets. Se contenta de dire Murdock tout en plaçant les petites pattes de son ours en peluche de chaque coté de son assiette. L'ourson avait même le droit à sa place à table ce soir. Assit à la gauche du pilote, une assiette ornée d'une cuisse de poulet et de graine de semoule nappées de chocolat posée devant lui, Chuck observait de son œil soupçonneux l'imposant sergent qui lui faisait face.

- Mm. C'est un délice Murdock. Le félicita Hannibal en goutant un morceau de poulet.

Rassuré de voir que le colonel ne semblait souffrir d'aucun effet secondaire immédiat, Futé attaqua sa part sans plus attendre, félicitant à son tour la qualité du plat. Et du cuistot.

Barracuda n'avait pas attendu pour débuter la dégustation, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait le regard de l'ours en peluche posé sur lui. S'il faisait confiance au pilote pour une chose, c'était bien pour sa cuisine. Et il n'était pas déçu. La sauce était parfumée sans être trop lourde ni dissimuler la saveur de la viande cuite à la perfection.

- Mm.

Le grognement de satisfaction du géant suffit à Murdock pour se dire que sa mission du soir était accomplie. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de plus grande satisfaction que celle de voir ses amis se régaler d'un plat dans lequel il avait mit tout son cœur.

- Tu peux prendre la part de Chuck si tu veux Barracuda. Il n'a pas très faim ce soir. Le déménagement, la séparation d'avec tous ses amis. Ce n'est pas évident pour lui.

Futé stoppa sa fourchette à mi hauteur de sa bouche, croisant le regard d'Hannibal assit en face de lui. C'était la première fois depuis leur évasion que Murdock parlait de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque l'armée l'avait enfermé en Allemagne, dans cet hôpital où il n'avait pas sa place, si loin de son équipe. Ce n'était pas dit directement mais c'était déjà un début.

Hannibal hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête mais Futé reçut le message. Avoir acheté cet ours en peluche était une vraiment bonne idée. Murdock était peut être un adulte mais si transférer ses propres peurs en Chuck pouvait l'aider alors oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Futé lui rendit son message silencieux et sourit en regardant Bosco accepter avec gratitude la part de leur nouvel équipier pelucheux tendue par le pilote. A ce rythme il finirait aussi par piocher dans les assiettes de ses amis. Ce constat fait, Futé décida qu'il était plus sage de finir son poulet avant que Barracuda n'ait vidé sa deuxième assiette et engouffra une fourchette débordante de graine de semoule chocolatée.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était réellement succulent. Et l'atmosphère paisible si rare qui régnait dans la cuisine rendait ce dîner plus savoureux encore.

oOo

En rentrant dans la chambre, Futé vit tout de suite que Murdock était déjà endormi. La journée avait été longue et il n'avait toujours pas récupéré de ces longues semaines passées à fuir la police militaire. Cette maison laissée par le lieutenant Meyers était une véritable bénédiction. Le pilote n'aurait pas pu tenir longtemps à ce rythme, aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait pu.

Evidemment, cette maison ne leur offrait pas la garantie d'échapper à leurs poursuivants mais pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient et la paix qui se dégageait de ces murs suffisait à les faire se sentir bien. Et puis de toute façon, ici ou ailleurs, épuisés comme ils l'étaient tous, ils seraient incapables d'opposer une grande résistance à l'armée. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour se redéfinir en dehors du cadre militaire et pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite. Pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer, ils étaient bien plus forts tous ensemble. Et surtout ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Fugitifs, ils ne pouvaient même pas retourner vers leur famille et de toute façon, pour Futé et Murdock, il n'y avait plus ni père ni mère à les attendre…

Murdock. Si l'équipe se séparait, Futé n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait du pilote. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pour le moment ils étaient tous là et c'est ce qui importait vraiment.

Le pilote grommela dans son sommeil. Futé se rapprocha et retira doucement la casquette que son ami avait toujours sur la tête, la déposant sur la table de chevet où trônait déjà l'ours gris. Il réajusta la couverture qui avait en partie glissée sur le sol, notant la crispation du visage endormi de son ami. Un cauchemar. Encore.

L'arnaqueur saisit Chuck et le glissa dans les bras du pilote qui resserra inconsciemment son emprise sur la réconfortante présence. Instantanément, ses traits torturés s'adoucirent, Murdock glissant vers un sommeil plus apaisant, moins terrifiant.

Cette nuit, les ombres et les monstres ne viendraient pas le torturer et le pilote finirait par retrouver l'innocence pétillante qui avait déserté son regard vert.

Futé sourit. Le lendemain serait un nouveau jour plein de promesses et de surprises. Comme le jour d'après et tous ceux qui suivraient.

**FIN**

**Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi ? Ca mérite une suite ? **

**Bien évidemment la suite tournerait toujours autour de Murdock et de Chuck (il est mignon non ?) et décrirait comment l'Agence tous risques a décidé de venir en aide aux désespérés. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 2 est enfin sur vos écrans ! Je suis désolée que ça ait pris tant de temps mais j'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre. **

**Murdock et son ours sont toujours au centre de l'histoire mais ce chapitre est sans doute un peu plus sombre que le précédent, bien que j'ai essayé de garder le même esprit. J'espère que vous me ferez part de vos impressions ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, lorsque Futé se réveilla, il était seul dans la chambre. Il resta un instant à profiter du silence et de la douce luminosité qui filtrait à travers les volets, les yeux clos. L'arnaqueur ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il était détendu et reposé. Son sommeil avait été exempt de tout rêve, un sommeil réparateur qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours durant. D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ?

S'armant de tout son courage, Futé tendit son bras vers la table de chevet pour attraper sa montre. L'affichage acheva de le réveiller. Onze heures vingt ! Et personne n'avait pris la peine de le sortir du lit ! Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre évidemment mais c'était vraiment inhabituel. Futé n'avait pas le sommeil bien lourd et ses compagnons étaient tout sauf discrets. Surtout de bon matin.

Il se demanda un moment où ceux-ci pouvaient se trouver, la maison étant bien trop calme à son goût, mais il fut vite rassuré lorsque la voix de Barracuda gronda au rez-de-chaussée.

« Ramasse ça crétin ! J'ai failli me tuer ! »

Ne se demandant même pas ce que le pilote avait encore pu inventer pour mettre Barracuda en rogne, Futé se dirigea vers la salle de bain, attrapant au passage une paire de jeans et une chemise blanche achetées la veille. Et bien sur, un caleçon qui n'arborait aucun lapereau, chaton ou autre petit mammifère.

Ce fut donc lavé, peigné, habillé et rasé de près qu'il descendit ce matin là. La veille avait été une exception qui ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Templeton Peck, le charmeur de ses dames, se devait d'être impeccable en toutes circonstances.

oOo

Murdock se trouvait dans la cuisine et sifflotait la bande originale des Mystères de l'Ouest tout en surveillant la cuisson du déjeuner. Une omelette. Futé s'approcha pour vérifier qu'aucun ingrédient étrange n'y avait été ajouté et fut soulagé de ne voir que du fromage, des champignons et des lardons parmi les œufs.

« Bien dormi Futé ? »

La question était innocente, sans sous entendu concernant l'heure tardive. Il était peu probable qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien avec Hannibal et Bosco.

« Comme un bébé. Et toi ? »

Sa question quant à elle n'avait rien d'innocent. Il voulait s'assurer qu'aucun cauchemar n'était venu troubler le sommeil du pilote pendant que lui, dormait profondément.

Murdock baissa brièvement les yeux et ne répondit pas. Des cauchemars, encore. Moins violents que ceux qui avaient pris l'habitude de le réveiller en sueur et en larmes au milieu de la nuit mais des cauchemars tout de même. Le pilote avait tout de même l'air d'avoir dormi un peu. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient moins prononcées que la veille et il avait repris un peu de couleur. Pour ce simple résultat, le capitaine Chuck, tout nouveau membre de l'équipe, méritait toutes les médailles du monde.

Mettant de coté les images de l'ourson recevant fièrement ses décorations de la main d'un haut gradé de l'armée américaine au faciès sévère, Futé se concentra à nouveau sur son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir approfondir la question des cauchemars et Futé décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Ils y viendraient bien assez tôt.

Avisant les quelques petits pois congelés qui jonchaient le sol, il formula à voix haute la question qui lui traversa immédiatement l'esprit.

« Des petits pois ? »

« Oh. Il en reste. » Murdock se baissa immédiatement pour ramasser les quelques égarés.

S'il pouvait en juger par le paquet éventré de petits pois posé entre les pattes de Chuck sur la table, la cuisine avait du être la scène d'un drame impliquant l'évasion de centaines de légumes. Ce qui résolvait le mystère des cris de Barracuda. Il avait surement glissé dessus en entrant dans la pièce. En revanche, que Murdock ait tout ramassé sans chercher à titiller un peu plus leur gros ours était étonnant. A moins que Hannibal soit intervenu pour l'empêcher de tuer le pilote et qu'il ait ensuite demandé audit pilote de nettoyer son aire de jeux. C'était de loin le scénario le plus probable surtout si le colonel avait espéré épargner le repos de son lieutenant.

Laissant son ami à sa chasse aux fugitifs, Futé se dirigea vers le salon où il était certain de retrouver les deux autres membres de son équipe.

oOo

« Bien dormi, beau prince ? » La question n'ayant pour but que de se moquer de lui, Futé ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à Hannibal qui, assit devant la télévision avec Barracuda, zappait avec application.

« Pas de nouvelles ? » Demanda Futé, inquiet.

Il savait très bien ce que cherchait Hannibal. Il passait les chaines en revue pour une raison bien précise, s'attendant à chaque instant à voir le portrait des membres de son équipe diffusé avec la mention « recherchés et dangereux ».

Etrangement, la Défense n'avait encore diffusé aucun avis de recherche à leur nom.

Pour Peck, c'était simplement une question d'amour propre. Avouer aux médias qu'ils avaient laissé les mêmes hommes s'échapper par deux fois n'était pas très glorieux.

Pour Hannibal, c'était stratégique. Leurs poursuivants voulaient qu'ils relâchent leur attention, qu'ils baissent leur garde pour ensuite leur tomber dessus lorsqu'ils s'y attendraient le moins.

Quelque soit la vérité, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que la presse s'empare de leur histoire et que leurs visages fassent la une des journaux.

Pour le moment ils étaient vulnérables, fatigués et sans plan de secours. Leur seul avantage était ce relatif et éphémère anonymat.

Un son aigu retentit soudain, figeant tous les occupants de la petite maison. Il fallu quelques secondes de silence pour qu'ils réalisent que quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte d'entrée.

Futé croisa le regard de son colonel et y lut ses propres inquiétudes. Hannibal secoua la tête inconsciemment pour les écarter. C'était idiot. La police militaire ne sonnait pas aux portes.

Restant tout de même sur ses gardes Hannibal se rendit dans l'entrée, écartant doucement le judas pour identifier leur visiteur.

Murdock avait passé la tête hors de la cuisine et observait, les traits aussi crispés que ceux de Futé et de Barracuda, leur colonel qui déverrouillait la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir sur… Une petite grand-mère qui serrait contre elle ce qui semblait être une tarte aux pommes.

« Bonjour ? » Fut le seul mot qui pu passer les lèvres du colonel une fois la surprise et le soulagement passés.

« Bonjour. » Le salua en retour la vieille femme. « Je suis votre voisine, Ingrid Adams. Je connaissais bien le jeune homme qui vivait ici. Un garçon charmant. Un médecin vous savez. Il est parti à la guerre après la mort de son père et a décidé de vendre la maison. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un emménagerait si tôt vous savez. Vous êtes quatre non ? Certains trouvent cela étrange, quatre jeunes hommes emménageant ensemble. Mais moi je dis toujours que chacun a le droit de vivre comme bon lui semble. »

Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant le monologue de celle qui était sans le moindre doute la commère du quartier.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame Adams. Je suis le colonel John Smith et voici le lieutenant Peck, le caporal Baracus et le capitaine Murdock. » Il présenta un à un chacun des membres de son équipe, utilisant leurs véritables noms tout en ayant conscience de prendre un risque. Mais les meilleurs mensonges étaient ceux qui se rapprochaient le plus de la réalité et pour le moment, il voulait juste rassurer une vieille dame sur l'identité de ses voisins. Après tout, à moins qu'elle ne soit un espion envoyé par l'armée, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle les connaisse.

« Oh. Vous êtes Hannibal Smith ? »

L'exclamation d'Ingrid les pris au dépourvu. Murdock qui en avait lâché sa cuillère de bois se pencha vers Futé pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Je te parie que sa peau va s'ouvrir sur une dizaine de soldats armés. Comme dans la légende, une vielle de Troie ! »

Effrayé par l'imagination de son ami, Futé leva les yeux au ciel dans une prière silencieuse.

« N'ayez pas l'air si surpris mes garçons. J'ai reçu une lettre de Ralph l'année dernière. Il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant longtemps alors il m'a demandé de m'occuper des affaires de son père pour lui. Pour vider la maison vous voyez. »

Hannibal ne pu qu'acquiescer, imité par deux de ses compagnons. Le troisième soupira de déception, regrettant visiblement que la vieille dame ne soit qu'une vieille dame.

« Il m'a un peu parlé des amis qu'il s'est fait en Irak et vous a cité plusieurs fois. » Elle fit une pause avant de demander, l'espoir faisant vibrer les mots entre ses lèvres : « Il va bien n'est-ce pas ? On n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis si longtemps. Je suppose qu'il doit être vraiment très occupé. C'est un gentil garçon... »

« Et un très bon médecin Madame. » Répondit Hannibal. Le mensonge qui suivit lui brisa le cœur.

« Le lieutenant Meyers aura bientôt une permission. Il doit nous retrouver ici. Ensuite, nous avons prévu de faire un voyage à travers le pays jusqu'à ce que le devoir nous appelle à nouveau. »

Hannibal sentit plus qu'il ne vit les mâchoires de ses amis se crisper et leurs regards le poignarder dans le dos. Mais personne ne dit rien. Elle apprendrait bien assez tôt la mort de Meyers et ce mensonge, aussi inhumain qu'il puisse paraître, était la clé de la sécurité de son équipe. Rien d'autre n'importait.

« Dans ce cas, il faut que vous preniez des forces. A voir vos petites mines je peine à croire que l'armée américaine nourrisse nos petits de façon correcte. Une tarte aux pommes maison vous fera à tous le plus grand bien ! »

Le visage bienveillant de leur voisine ne fit que renforcer la culpabilité d'Hannibal mais il accepta le présent avec le sourire.

« Merci Madame, passez une bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi mon garçon. J'habite la maison d'en face, vous pourrez venir me rendre le plat lorsque vous aurez terminé. »

Hannibal acquiesça et continua de sourire jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur l'image d'une vieille femme soulagée d'avoir enfin des nouvelles, de bonnes nouvelles, d'une personne à qui elle tenait.

oOo

« Futé, trouve-nous une voiture. » Marmonna l'arnaqueur. « Et sans dépenser un centime. » Continua t-il en imitant son colonel et en posant un regard désespéré sur les épaves de véhicules qui l'entouraient.

Evidemment le meilleur endroit pour trouver une voiture sans avoir à la payer ni à la voler n'était autre que la casse. Enfin, sans avoir à la voler, c'était vite dit. Le problème en revanche était que toutes les voitures qui se trouvaient ici y étaient pour une bonne raison et Futé se demanda ce que préfèrerait Hannibal. Une vielle Ford sans moteur ni pneus ou une allemande à moitié désossée ?

Mais comme d'habitude, le colonel avait tout prévu en demandant à Barracuda d'accompagner Futé dans son expédition.

« Il y a quelques bonnes pièces. » Commenta l'imposant corporal en farfouillant dans un tas de ferraille. « De quoi bricoler n'importe laquelle de ces épaves. »

« Si tu le dis… » Soupira Futé dont les rêves de Corvettes et autres décapotables de luxe s'étaient dissipés à la seconde où il avait posé le pied dans la décharge.

« Hé vous là ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

Une main passée dans ses cheveux pour les lisser, un sourire hautain fixé sur ses lèvres, un nouveau masque pour un nouveau personnage. Futé se retourna, déjà imprégné de son rôle, pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de les interpeller.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous savez depuis combien de temps nous vous attendons. Je croyais que nous avions convenu seize heures. Ce retard ne jouera certainement pas en votre faveur, vous pouvez me croire. » Futé secoua doucement la tête pour illustrer sa déception, se rapprochant d'un pas assuré du probable gardien des lieux.

L'homme, brun, moustachu, petit, pas plus d'un mètre soixante, s'était arrêté net, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. Il semblait chercher dans sa mémoire un quelconque indice sur l'identité de cet importun donc la coupe de cheveux impeccable, le costard parfaitement lisse et le sourire confiant juraient avec les immondices amoncelées tout autour d'eux.

Futé ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

«Eh bien ne restez pas planté là. Il faut que nous réglions les derniers détails au plus vite. Le tournage a déjà pris du retard et il me faut cette voiture. »

« Euh. Le tournage ? » Chercha à comprendre le pauvre homme dont l'esprit était déjà complètement embrouillé par la performance de l'arnaqueur.

Futé fronça les sourcils, sorti un petit carnet de la poche de son pantalon et fit mine de lire quelque note ou prise de rendez-vous. Evidemment son interlocuteur n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le carnet en question ne contenait qu'un résumé des comptes de l'équipe et un dessin animé gribouillé en bas de chaque page par Murdock qui prenait vit lorsqu'on les faisait défiler. Un petit hélicoptère qui volait en paix jusqu'à ce qu'un pingouin armé d'un bazooka entre en scène et le fasse exploser…

« Vous êtes bien monsieur Smith ? Le responsable de la décharge ? » S'inquiéta Futé.

« Mon nom à moi c'est Atkins monsieur, Rob Atkins. Y a pas de Smith ici, vous avez du vous tromper pour sûr. »

Le visage de Futé se décomposa.

« Oh. Vous en êtes certain ? Bien sûr que vous en êtes certain. Excusez-moi, je réagi très mal à la pression et cette voiture doit être sur le tournage dans deux heures pour que l'équipe technique puisse mettre au point l'explosion. C'est la dernière erreur de ma carrière, je le crains. L'accident avec le cascadeur et le tigre il y a deux semaines, l'incendie du studio, l'intoxication alimentaire qui a cloué toute l'équipe au lit pour trois jours… Je suis fichu. »

Futé sorti un mouchoir en tissu pour s'éponger le front, la main tremblante. Il n'y avait pas une goutte de sueur à éponger mais sa victime semblait tellement désolée pour lui qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas.

« Vous tracassez pas comme ça, m'sieur. Si c'est qu'd'une caisse dont vous avez besoin, y en a plein ici. Vous faut quoi exactement ? »

Très bonne question. Une question à laquelle il allait falloir trouver très vite une réponse.

« Hé boss ! »

Futé était tellement pris par sa prestation qu'il en avait complètement oublié Barracuda. Le caporal n'était pas resté les bras croisés et avait en toute vraisemblance trouvé son bonheur parmi les carcasses de véhicules.

« J'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'il nous faut, boss. » L'informa Barracuda.

Futé se méfia un peu du sourire radieux et oh combien inhabituel de son ami mais après tout c'était lui l'expert en mécanique.

« Bien, dit Futé en se tournant à nouveau vers le gardien de la décharge, je vais avoir besoin d'une dépanneuse si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Ma voiture n'est pas faite pour tracter un autre véhicule. »

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer être venu en bus.

oOo

N'ayant plus de raison de se cacher des voisins, Hannibal s'était installé dans le jardin, sur une chaise en plastique à l'ombre d'un pommier. Il avait trouvé un vieux roman à l'eau de rose dans les quelques affaires qui se trouvaient encore dans la maison. Il appartenait probablement au père de Meyers. Quoi que, d'après les conversations passionnées que le jeune médecin avait eu sur la gente féminine avec Futé, le livre pouvait tout aussi bien être le sien.

L'histoire n'était évidemment pas des plus complexes mais elle avait au moins l'avantage de le couper pour un moment des soucis qui lui travaillaient l'esprit.

Près de lui, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe, Murdock profitait sans un mot de la douce brise qui venait lui chatouiller la peau. En général il était le premier à troubler les rares moments de quiétude de ses compagnons, il avait trop de mal à supporter le silence et l'inaction. Mais l'épuisement de la fuite et ses nuits troublées avaient finalement eu raison du pilote. Il était fatigué, si fatigué.

Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, sans nuage. Quelques oiseaux passèrent au dessus de la maison, virevoltant en formation, jouant des frasques du vent. Murdock tendit la main vers eux, observant entre ses doigts écartés le jeu de la liberté.

Lui aussi était né pour voler mais ses ailes avaient été oubliées…

Attrapant l'ourson gris étendu à ses cotés, dans la même position, Murdock le fit doucement voler au dessus de lui, le petit estomac gris posé sur la paume de sa main.

« Vrrrrrrrrr. Ici le capitaine Chuck, le ciel est clair et les conditions météo sont idéales pour une petite balade à bord de notre appareil. Accrochez vous bien à vos sièges pendant que le pilote effectue quelques loopings avec un avion qui n'est absolument pas prévu pour ça. Vrrrrrrrr. »

Chuck effectua quelques loopings contrôlés au dessus de la pelouse avant de reprendre un vol plus conventionnel.

Derrière son livre, Hannibal sourit du monologue de son capitaine. Des loopings non conventionnels, il en avait vu un sacré nombre avec Murdock comme pilote. Et bien qu'il tente généralement de rester impassible pendant ces exercices aériens, il ne pouvait nier avoir eu, plus d'une fois, quelques sueurs froides.

Evidemment, il savait à quoi s'attendre après son premier vol avec son tout nouveau pilote. Avant ce jour, il ignorait qu'un hélicoptère pouvait faire de telles prouesses aériennes. Barracuda ne s'en était d'ailleurs jamais remis.

L'arrivée devant la maison d'une remorqueuse rouillée et grinçante annonça le retour de ses deux autres compagnons d'armes. Se levant de son confort pour jeter un œil à la voiture que Futé leur avait déniché, il réalisa vite que Futé n'avait rien à voir avec le choix du véhicule tracté par la dépanneuse.

S'il lui manquait les jantes et la bande rouge tape à l'œil, le van, lui, était bien identique à celui que Barracuda avait du laisser derrière lui au Mexique, près de neuf ans plus tôt. Enfin, il n'avait pu faire autrement, le pauvre véhicule ayant été réduit en bouille suite à un malheureux accident. Quoique la thèse de l'accident restait à prouver. La seule chose que Murdock n'avait pas pu prévoir en heurtant la cheminée d'air conditionnée avec son hélicoptère était que celle-ci tombe justement sur le bien le plus précieux de Barracuda…

oOo

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le lendemain, Barracuda était déjà sur le pied de guerre, tournevis et clé à molette à la main.

Remettre en état le van noir n'allait pas être de tout repos mais à la seule idée de lui redonner une nouvelle jeunesse, le sergent était aux anges. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eut les mains couvertes de cambouis et ca lui manquait.

Il avait récupéré toutes les pièces qu'il lui fallait à la casse et avait insisté pour faire un détour sur le chemin du retour afin d'acheter un pot de peinture pour carrosserie. Il faudrait du temps avant que ce van égale le petit bijou qu'il avait perdu mais cela ne rendait le chalenge que plus attrayant. Barracuda envisageait même de rajouter quelques options. Peut être même un compartiment secret susceptible d'abriter un ou deux fusils, des armes de point, quelques grenades… Le strict minimum.

Démonter tout ce qui était démontable pris plus de temps que ce que Barracuda avait imaginé. Certaines pièces étaient rouillées ce qui rendait difficile leur extraction, d'autres se brisaient à la moindre pression. Au final, lorsque le sergent posa le dernier siège sur le trottoir, près du moteur et de tous les autres éléments qui faisaient du van un van, la matinée était déjà bien entamée.

Quelques enfants du voisinage, sortis profiter du beau temps une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, jouaient au football sur la route à quelques mètres de là. Ils observaient avec curiosité le géant à l'iroquoise qui désossait sa voiture, sans oser s'approcher de trop près. Les rideaux des maisons voisines se soulevaient de temps à autre, signe discret d'une mère veillant à la sécurité de ses enfants. Il fallait bien avouer que l'apparence générale de Barracuda prêtait à la méfiance.

La présence des enfants ne dérangeait pas le colosse. Au contraire.

Barracuda rentra un moment dans la maison Meyers pour y remplir un seau d'eau savonneuse. Lorsqu'il sortit à nouveau, les gamins, qui avaient abandonné leur ballon pour venir inspecter la carcasse du van, s'enfuirent comme un troupeau d'antilopes à l'approche d'un lion.

Barracuda sourit du jeu des enfants et plongea une éponge dans l'eau chaude.

« Pourquoi tu as cassé la voiture ? »

Le sergent ne sursauta pas quand la petite voix s'éleva dans son dos. Il avait vu le petit garçon s'approcher, bravant les mises en garde de ses ainés qui guettaient à présent la réaction du géant.

Barracuda ne se retourna pas de peur d'effrayer le bout de chou qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et continua de nettoyer la carrosserie noire.

« Eh bien, répondit-il, elle était déjà cassée alors je vais réparer tout ce qui a besoin d'être réparé avant de remettre les morceaux à leur place. »

Un silence suivit l'explication puis la petite voix se fit à nouveau entendre.

« C'est pas tout facile… » Constata le petit garçon.

Barracuda se retourna et sourit de l'air sérieux affiché par l'enfant dont le front, sous ses mèches noires, était plissé par la concentration. Le sergent lui tendit gentiment l'éponge, attirant sur lui les yeux bleus foncés qui étaient jusque là fixés sur le van.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. » Sourit Barracuda.

Le petit bonhomme ne se fit pas prier et saisit l'éponge avant de la jeter violemment dans le seau, envoyant une partie de l'eau rejoindre le bitume. Il lança un regard fier aux autres enfants et se mit à la tâche, tenant l'éponge à deux mains. Barracuda essaya de lui indiquer les endroits les plus faciles à nettoyer mais décida finalement de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait après le deuxième « je fais tout seul ».

Très vite les autres enfants se joignirent à eux, s'attelant au nettoyage du van avec dextérité et motivation.

oOo

Hannibal laissa le rideau retomber devant la vitre, amusé mais pas surpris de voir la petite armée que s'était constituée son sergent mettre tant de cœur à l'ouvrage. Barracuda avait toujours su s'y prendre avec les enfants.

En parlant d'enfants, il était temps de voir ce que les siens faisaient. Le silence le rendait nerveux. Quittant la cuisine, il prit la direction du salon.

« Je met cinq dollars sur le hibou. »

« Tu ne peux pas parier sur un match Pokémon, Futé. »

Hannibal trouva son capitaine et son lieutenant là où il les avait laissés quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est-à-dire avachis sur le canapé devant des dessins animés.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ne me dis pas que la souris va l'emporter ? Ca serait complètement illogique. Les hiboux mangent les souris. »

« C'est un dessin animé. Les héros gagnent et personne ne se fait dévorer. » Comme pour illustrer les propos de Murdock, le Pokémon ailé fut mis à terre, sonné par une décharge électrique.

Avant que Futé ne puisse faire remarquer l'absurdité de la scène, Murdock ajouta « Et personne ne meurt après une décharge de deux cents mille volts... »

« Plutôt que de rester là à ne rien faire, vous pourriez sortir aider Bosco. » Proposa le colonel, ce qui lui valu un regard outré de la part de son lieutenant. Murdock se contenta de l'ignorer, à nouveau plongé dans l'action de Pokémon, son ours en peluche calé contre son torse.

Exaspéré, Hannibal n'insista pas. Il avait prévu de reprendre la route rapidement après la remise en état du van. En attendant, il pouvait bien laisser son équipe profiter un peu du semblant de paix que leur offrait cette maison.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, observant d'un œil critique l'écran de la télévision, sans concevoir un seul instant que lui aussi aurait pu donner un coup de main à Barracuda au lieu de se laisser aller à la paresse.

oOo

La clé tourna délicatement. Une fois, deux fois et le moteur se réveilla enfin de son long sommeil, faisant trembler le van d'impatience.

Le son était loin de ressembler au doux ronronnement d'un moteur neuf mais Barracuda n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Hannibal lui avait demandé un véhicule opérationnel et véhicule opérationnel il avait. Un tel résultat en une seule journée de travail était déjà extraordinaire, même si le van s'était avéré en moins mauvais état que ce qu'il avait craint.

Hannibal, Futé et Murdock étaient venus proposer leur aide de temps en temps, plus par acquis de conscience que par réelle volonté pour certains. Barracuda avait très vite renvoyé les deux premiers à leurs précédentes occupations. Hannibal par ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre le contrôle des opérations. Futé parce qu'il passait plus de temps à se plaindre qu'à travailler.

Murdock aurait pu faire du bon travail si seulement Barracuda ne l'avait pas empêché de s'approcher du van. La culpabilité n'avait fait que grandir en Barracuda depuis, bien qu'il fasse tout son possible pour l'ignorer. Il avait été un peu dur en chassant le pilote sans raison valable. La destruction de son ancien van datait de plus de huit ans et le pilote, qui n'avait pas d'hélicoptère sous la main, ne risquait pas de faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Il avait noté le regard blessé qui avait remplacé le sourire de Murdock alors que celui-ci jetait un œil aux enfants qui tournaient autour du van et à qui Barracuda faisait visiblement plus confiance qu'à lui.

Soupirant au souvenir de cette scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Barracuda coupa le moteur et descendit du van.

Il ne restait plus sur le bord de la route que les quatre jantes qu'il avait prévu de peindre en rouge. Il pourrait peut être demander à Murdock de l'aider avec la peinture pour se faire rattraper.

Se baissant pour ramasser le pot de peinture entamé il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le rouge carrosserie lui explose soudainement au visage.

oOo

De la fenêtre du premier étage, Murdock n'attendit pas que la balle rebondissante atteigne le seau de peinture pour disparaître à l'intérieur de la chambre. Le cri de surprise et de colère qui résonna dans la rue suffit à lui prouver le succès de l'opération « Vengeance rouge ».

Le pilote, dont les yeux étaient couverts d'un bandeau à carreaux bleus et jaunes, attrapa l'ourson en peluche qui était assis à ses pieds. Chuck portait un bandeau identique et une petite cape découpée dans le même tissu. Le sacrifice d'une vieille nappe avait permis la naissance de nouveaux supers héros.

« Le Vengeur ailé à encore une fois frappé juste, murmura Murdock à son petit acolyte. Il est temps à présent de disparaître. »

« Muuurdock ! »

Le grognement de Barracuda fit trembler les murs fins de la maison. Dans un réflexe de survie, le pilote masqué se jeta sur le sol, face contre terre, derrière le lit.

« Pas un mot Chuck. Fondons-nous dans l'ombre… » Murmura t-il, persuadé que Barracuda ne penserait pas à le chercher à cet endroit. Il ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup lorsqu'il était furieux. Malheureusement, ses poings n'avaient pas besoin de réfléchir pour trouver leur cible…

Murdock eut à peine le temps de se dire que sa dernière heure était venue qu'une poigne puissante le souleva de terre.

Retenu par le col de sa chemise, le pilote se retrouva nez à nez avec un Barracuda littéralement rouge de colère. Le moment était bien choisi pour un jeu de mots mais Murdock, s'il était fou, n'était pas suicidaire.

« Vous devez vous trompez. Il n'y a pas de Murdock ici, seulement le Vengeur ailé. » Articula t-il tout de même.

Hannibal et Futé s'étaient précipités à l'étage à la suite de Barracuda pour empêcher la situation de dégénérer mais lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la chambre, c'était déjà trop tard.

« Le Vengeur ailé ? Il doit savoir voler alors. »

Murdock sentit Chuck quitter le confort de ses bras et ne put que regarder, impuissant, le petit ours gris voler à travers la fenêtre ouverte, sa cape de héros flottant derrière lui.

Barracuda regretta son geste à la seconde où le regard du pilote se voila. Sa colère retomba immédiatement et il lâcha Murdock qui courut vers la porte, bousculant Futé au passage. Celui-ci se lança à sa poursuite, laissant seuls les deux autres membres de l'équipe.

Hannibal n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre la situation. Son sergent était couvert de peinture de la tête aux pieds et l'identité du responsable ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait perdu son sang-froid, comme cela s'était déjà produit à maintes reprises ces dernières années. Murdock était imbattable dans l'art de mettre Barracuda hors de lui. Paradoxalement il était aussi celui qui parvenait le mieux à calmer le géant lorsque celui-ci finissait par exploser.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Murdock était encore fragilisé par son internement en Allemagne. Les drogues qu'il avait été forcé d'avaler, lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à en feindre la prise, avaient rendu son comportement erratique et instable. Le Murdock qu'ils avaient fait évader était plus proche du Murdock rencontré à Mexico que de celui qu'il était devenu au sein de l'Agence tous risques.

Et si quelques jours avaient suffi pour que la folie inquiétante qui brillait dans les yeux du pilote disparaisse au profit du pétillement de malice qui le caractérisait si bien, il faudrait encore du temps pour que tout rendre dans l'ordre. La trahison de Morrison, l'armée qui leur tournait à nouveau le dos… Tant de coups durs qu'il allait falloir surmonter. Et cela valait aussi bien pour Murdock que pour les autres membres de l'équipe.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Hannibal ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait Barracuda depuis plusieurs secondes, mettant ce dernier particulièrement mal à l'aise et décuplant son sentiment de culpabilité. Hannibal lui offrit un sourire qu'il espéra rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bosco. Tu sais comment est notre capitaine, il aura tout oublié d'ici une heure ou deux. »

Il aurait pu paraître crédible si le claquement brutal d'une porte au rez-de-chaussée n'était pas venu ponctuer sa phrase.

oOo

Futé sortit de la maison quelques secondes après Murdock pour le trouver agenouillé sur le trottoir. Le pilote lui faisait dos et était penché sur ce que Futé supposa être son ours en peluche. Il avait du être bien abîmé par la chute...

Le lieutenant se rapprocha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Il la retira aussitôt, surpris par la tension inhabituelle des muscles du pilote.

« Murdock, est-ce que ca va ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

Lorsque le regard émeraude se tourna vers lui, il n'y trouva ni la tristesse ni les larmes auxquelles il s'était attendu. Le masque de super-héros avait disparu, abandonné sur le bitume. Et les yeux verts, mis à nus, n'étaient plus que terreur.

Le choc empêcha Futé de réagir immédiatement lorsque Murdock se leva soudainement pour courir à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une porte claqua mais Futé ne se retourna pas. Il ne pouvait quitter du regard la scène macabre qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Chuck gisait là, sur le dos. Immobile. Intact.

Et sous son petit crâne gris, luisait une flaque écarlate.

oOo

« Murdock ? »

Futé frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte du réduit, sans succès. Il se retourna vers Hannibal et Barracuda dont les traits reflétaient la même inquiétude qui nouait ses propres entrailles.

« Murdock ? Tenta t-il encore une fois, posant sa main sur la porte qu'il savait non verrouillée. Je vais rentrer, d'accord ? »

Futé poussa doucement la porte et entra dans la petite pièce sombre. Le pilote était recroquevillé contre le mur, entre deux cartons. Quelques objets, éparpillés sur le sol, témoignaient du passage de Murdock qui, quelques jours plus tôt, avait découvert dans ces mêmes cartons les cadres qui ornaient à présent la cheminée.

Les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, les mains agrippées à ses cheveux, le capitaine se balançait d'avant en arrière, murmurant des propos inintelligibles. Le cœur serré, Futé s'accroupit en face de son ami. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Murdock avait cru voir, là-dehors, à la place de l'ourson baignant dans une mare de peinture rouge.

Après toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, il lui était toujours difficile de comprendre comment fonctionnait le cerveau de son ami. Parfois il ne percevait que les personnages inoffensifs d'un univers d'enfant mais il arrivait aussi que les hallucinations soient plus violentes, lui rappelant les morts qui ne lui souriraient plus et la Mort qu'il avait vu de si près.

Passant une main derrière la nuque du pilote pour l'attirer contre lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante, Futé comprit enfin les mots qu'il répétait en litanie.

« Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant… »

Avant… Quand ils n'étaient pas des fugitifs. Avant… quand leur existence avait un but…

Et alors qu'il serrait son meilleur ami dans des bras, Futé comprit une chose. L'Agence tous risques faisaient partie d'eux. Elle était devenue, au fil des années, la clé de voute de leur identité.

Sans elle, qui étaient-ils ?

Sans elle, qu'allait devenir Murdock ?

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Un troisième et probablement dernier chapitre verra le jour… un jour. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review **

11


End file.
